Its all started with love
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: A legendary girl and a different world ... HeeroxMinako ... Finally continue!
1. The Legend

Actually, I was planning to write a songfic but I could not find the title of the song ... sob ... I came up with this story when I listened to one of the song by Evanescence and music from Princess Mononoke. This story is sort of like a fairy tale story...well, of course, this is a Heero/Minako fiction.

Summary: A legendary girl and a different world ...

* * *

Chapter 1 - The legend

A long time ago, there was this legend, a world completely different from ours. Green trees grew freely and lakes sparkled with joy. This world held lively people who kept their peace and were happy in their own way.

But their moment of happiness ended abruptly as the world was soon covered in the darkness and taken over by evil. The people were no longer free or jovial. Fear crept into everyone's heart. The losses were inevitable. Loved ones were either killed or eaten by monsters and dragons.

The five princes who were the rulers of the world tried their best to protect the people from the evil but as they all knew that one day, the evil would get out of hang. What kept them having hope was the prophecy that was made:

_When the world was full of evil and dangers come, _

_A girl from other dimension would appear _

_And saved the world with the power of Venus_

Nobody knew when it will happen, or whether it was true...but all they could do was hope and await the arrival of the princess of Venus.

* * *

I know this is kind of short but the next chapter will be much longer. A big thanks to Edlyn!

Stay tune for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it ...


	2. Enchanted forest

Here comes Chapter 2!

Summary: a legendary girl and a different world ...

* * *

Chapter 2 - Enchanted forest

_It was midnight. Nobody was around and everything was quiet. A 16 year-old girl was running down the street. She had long yellow hair, which falls all the way to the waist, and a red ribbon tied on top of her hair. While she was running, the wind blew the hair away from her face revealing her beauty. Her eyes were bright crystal blue but they were covered with fear and curiosity as the view of the forest appeared._

Minako had just arrived to Japan from England, leaving behind all her sad memories (A/U: that I will explain later). On the way to her apartment, she came across a forest. The trees stood still, not a single movement and no sound could be heard. Even with the light of the setting sun, the place was dark which gave her the creeps. While staring at it, a sudden flash of orange light appeared.

"Huh!?"

As soon as she said it, the light disappeared. Thinking that it was just her imagination, she ignored it and continued her way.

At the lobby, Minako noticed two men whispering to one another. What made her curious of what they were saying was their expression.

Fear.

Minako went closer to them, pretending that she was waiting for someone and listened.

"Not again. This is the forth case somebody went missing."

"I heard that the last person to see HER reported that she was seen outside the dark forest," replied another.

"Do you mean that she went inside? Nobody ever came out once they went in."

Minako walked away, having heard enough. Someone had went in before? Was it the orange light which lured them in? She could hear her heart pounding loudly.

Minako looked out of the window which led to the view of the forests.

_No one ever come back once they were in._

"This is really stupid." She sighed, realizing that she had been standing here all night long.

"Guess its time to sleep," she thought.

At the corner of her eyes, she caught the same flash of light coming from the forests. She leaned forward.

"That the same ... "

_Come ... come and follow ... _

"Follow what?" she asked no one in particular.

_Follow ... if you want to know the truth ..._

The next thing she knew, she was outside and running, following the voice.

As Minako went deeper in the forest, cold sweat started to appear. It was a long time before she stopped in front of a big cave.

_Come ... your destiny awaits you ... _

Minako gulped as she looked inside. It was so dark that she could not see the end of it. Taking a deep breath, she touched the side of the cave and walked down slowly, towards her future that lay awaits there.

"Finally there is an end to this," thought Minako as she saw the exit. Once she was out, thunder flashed and stood before her was a big, dark castle.

* * *

Finally!! A very big thanks to my friends who support and help me. Thanks so much.

Wait for the next chapter!


	3. The legendary girl

Yay! Another Chapter! Thanks for my friends who are there to support me.

Note: Even though Heero and the rest were princes, living together since young, they were not relatives.

* * *

Chapter 3 - The legendary girl 

Minako stood there, shocked. Everywhere, Everything was a disaster. Trees were brutally snapped into half and the ground was dotted with rocks and ashes. Crows loomed over the place menacingly, scavenging for food it sensed. It looked like war had just ended. Minako slowly walked down to the rows of old-fashion houses and saw frightened faces appeared from their windows as if something bad was going to happen. She clutched her trembling hands as their eyes watched every steps of her movement.

"This is so huge ... ," thought Minako as she finally stood in front of the dark, looming palace. The place was so quiet that you could hear a pin dropping and it looked like the place was swallowed by darkness.

"And a bit creepy too," she added, taking a good look at it. She nudged the door open with all her strength and stumbled in, not noticing somebody from the dark window was observing her.

The palace was illuminated by a row of lighted candles that lead to a majestic stairway that led to the floor above and the hauntingly beautiful portraits that graced the walls of the stairway.

"Hello? Is anybody in?"

There was no reply. Minako felt her heart thumping loudly and took each step up the stairs hesitantly until she reached the last step. She looked up. The room was bigger than the one she had came from. Oak doors lined up the corridors and Minako went to the nearest one first. She slowly turned the knob and the door swung open with a click. She gasped. It was a ballroom. Walls were colored in gold and windows reached down to the floor. There were musical instruments on the grand stand. Violin, Cello, flute ... Minako was about to touch the violin when a voice spoke out.

"What are you doing?"

Minako whirled around and saw a guy with blond hair standing at the doorway.

"What are you standing here for, Quatre?" another guy with braided hair poked up from behind. When he laid his eyes on Minako, he suddenly stood before her and bowed graciously.

"What luck have we got to have such a beautiful lady gracing this humble palace?"

"Sorry for bugging in here without permission. I will leave this place now," said Minako quickly.

"Are you one of the villagers?"

"No. I came from the cave which was down the ... village."

Silence.

"Duo, you don't think ..." the one name Quatre trailed off.

"I believe so ... We have to tell the others ... I'm sorry, Miss," said Duo.

"Na ..." The next thing she felt was a blow to her head and suddenly everything was blank.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ouch!"

Minako groaned. She gingerly touched the place where Duo had hit her. She sat up from the bed, looking around. They had put her in one of a bedroom which was twice the size of her apartment. Minako went to the door and tried to open it. Instead of feeling frightened, She was furious.

"What do you think you are doing by locking me inside without an explanation. I know that trespassing into this place without your permission is wrong but you didn't have to hit me! I demand that you open the door at once!" Minako angrily pounded the door hard, trying to get anybody from outside to hear her.

"Ouch. I think I'm going to have a bruise," she mumbled.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Do you think it is her?" Quatre asked.

There were five people sitting around the table in a meeting room, talking about Minako.

"Why must we every time stick with a weak anno?" Grumbled a Chinese guy.

"You have to get along with girls sometime, Wu-chan. Is not everyday you have a chick with you." Duo grinned.

Duo ran away quickly when 'Wu-chan' chase him with murder in his eyes.

"Stop calling that name!!"

Quatre sighed. "Anyway, we are not sure it's her. There are other people like the four girls who were curious about it and had came here."

"Then we have to ask her to confirm about it," replied the one who had been quiet all the while. All of them turned to the leader.

"Hn."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I'm so hungry!" cried Minako.

"At least they should practice some common courtesy and give me some foods to eat."

Minako heard the door unlocked and stood up to see it swing opened.

"Hi, babe! How are you doing?" Duo asked. A hand slapped on his face.

"What was that for?" he said, looking at the angry Minako.

"That was for hitting me." She lashed out furiously.

"But I have a reason!" said Duo, touching his red cheeks.

"And what is that?"

"We will talk about that at the other place." And he led her to the meeting room.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Minako looked at the five guys in front of her. She had already known Duo and Quatre and so she focused on the other three. A Chinese guy was sitting at the corner, sulking and the other with a bang of hair covered one of his eyes with no expression on his face. You can't even tell what he was thinking. The last one caught her attention. He had dark messy brown hair and his Prussian blue eyes stared at her steady as if waiting for an answer. Minako tore her eyes from him when Quatre spoke.

"I'm sorry for what happened just now. Well you see ..."

"Let's get straight to the point! Young lady, what made you come here?" the Chinese guy glared at her.

"Hey, didn't your mother teach you to be polite to a woman, Wu-chan?" said Duo. Wufei gritted his teeth.

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to cut away your beloved braided hair." He threatened and glared at him angrily.

"I followed a voice and a bight orange light which led me here."

Duo and Wufei stopped glaring and stared at Minako, the rest followed.

"So she's the one," whispered Trowa.

"Let me explain to you, Miss ..." said Quatre, seeing Minako confused about it.

"Minako Aino."

"Well, this place was a different world from your world as you can see that the cave led you to a new dimension. It was actually peaceful but soon evils started to appear. Nobody knows where they came from and soon the world was covered with darkness. We, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Heero and I, the princes of this world protect the people from the evils but we will not be able to handle them as they were getting stronger and stronger. There was this prophecy that gives us hope.

_When the world was full of evil and dangers come, _

_A girl from other dimension would appear _

_And saved the world with the power of Venus_

Since you are guided here by the light of Venus, I assume you can help us destroy all the evils."

"But how am I suppose to do?" Minako asked.

"You have to release the power of Venus fully within your hearts."

Minako tried to capture everything Quatre had said. Evil ... Power?

Quatre saw that Minako was unsure of herself and he begged.

"Please, Minako. Save this world. Once the evils took control of the world, everything will be destroyed. We will help you in every way we can."

She received a nod from Duo and Trowa and a grunt from Wufei. Minako felt trapped. Everything had happened so fast. She looked at all the expectant stares of the princes.

"I ..."

"If you don't want you can leave," said Heero who had been silence for the whole time.

Minako froze. Emotions that she wished she could forget flow within her.

"What are you saying, Heero?" Duo asked.

"We don't need her to help us," he replied with a cold voice.

She jerked visibly at the comment. She felt herself tremble silently. Minako did what she felt like doing now. She ran out of the room.

"Now you see what you have done," said Duo angrily. "We have lost the chance to save the ...,"

"We will repeat the same mistakes like last time!" shouted Heero, stopping Duo.

Everybody looked at Heero and could not prevent the onslaught of terrible memories that flooded their mind.

_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_We don't need her to help us._

Minako went out of the palace to the cave. She tried her hardest not to think back about her past.

_I don't want you anymore._

Minako tried to prevent her tears from falling. She had tried to start a new life in Japan but now it had became this. She reached to the place where she had come from but strangely the cave had disappeared.

"W-where is the cave? I remember it's here," she thought, looking around.

Suddenly, strong winds started to blow, a huge black creature appeared out of nowhere. It was walking towards the village. Screams could be heard from the people and sounds of footsteps running about.

"If this goes on, the people will be kill. I have to turn its attention away from the people," thought Minako worriedly.

She went behind the monster and throw rocks and sticks which she could find on the ground. Finally, the monster turned towards her.

"Okay, now have to find some ways to defeat it, but how?" Minako looked around for any sharp objects to throw at it. Beam of lights shot from its mouth aiming at her. Minako quickly dodged, falling onto the floor at the same time. She closed her eyes, waiting for the attack. Seeing that it was not coming, she opened her eyes to see Heero and the rest fighting.

"Baka! What are you doing? You almost get yourself killed," Heero bellowed as he shot at the monster with his guns. Minako was angry for being called stupid.

"What do you mean by stupid! I was trying to save the people from the monster," she shouted back.

Heero ignored her and focused on the monster. It roared in anger and shot at him with its beam. He tried to dodged it but it hit him on his hand. The monster turned back and walked to the village. Duo and the rest went to stop him but were thrown back. Minako stared at the injured guys and saw the monster lunging to kill a small frightened boy. She felt helpless. She had to help him.

"Lieeeee!!"

An orange light surrounded Minako and shot towards the monster. It was destroyed completely. Heero and the rest stared at Minako, still glowing.

"Princess of Venus."

* * *

This is the end for this chapter. I can't believe I'm writing this long for the first time in a chapter. 

Anyway, there are some things that will be answered in later chapter. What are Heero and Minako's past? Who were the four girls? ...

As you can see, The Gundam pilots had weapons and I have already decided on them. Heero - gun

Duo - scythe

Wufei - sword

But I can't think of Quatre and Trowa, so please help me.

There were also be romance of Trowa, Quatre and Wufei in later chapters, so don't miss them!

(Thanks to those who had review!)

Review! Review!


	4. Lesson Time!

Yay! Another new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Lesson Time!

Minako's breath came up with soft gasps as she felt her energy being drained from her body. She started to feel dizzy and her heart was thumping wildly. Before anybody could reach her, her world turned fuzzy and darkness enveloped her.

……………………

Minako let out a soft moan as she tried to move her body, which currently felt like lead. She dragged her eyes open, closing it quickly again as the piercing light made her wince. Minako forced herself to open her eyes again and quickly adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. Her foggy mind registered that she was in the room where Duo and Quatre had locked her in before.

"What … had happened?" she thought blearily.

As if on cue, memories of the event rushed through her mind, making her wince again at the pounding headache it brought with it.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled her and it opened with a soft creak, revealing a girl about the same age as her. Minako's attention was immediately drawn to the tray of delicious smelling food she held. Minako's mouth watered slightly when she realized how hungry she was. But she willed herself not to accept anything the new stranger offered, as she did not trust her. She remembered the first meeting with Duo and Quatre who hit her for no reason and she vowed never to trust anybody here.

Minako stared openly at the new girl and noted that her brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she had very pretty eyes, which sparkled with knowledge.

"Hello, my name is Makoto," she introduced, her crystal clear voice resounding around the room.

"Er…My name is-"

"There is no need for introductions. The princes had told us about you already," Makoto suddenly smiled gently and made Minako blink slightly in confusion. "I thought you might be hungry so I cooked some food for you."

Minako eyed the food again, contemplating if she could trust Makoto not to poison her, but her stomach growled in annoyance, reminding her of how hungry she was. She had not been eaten since this morning before going out for a walk. Makoto watched with hidden amusement as Minako tucked into the food greedily.

Makoto stared at her closely and sensed her bright orange aura even though it was weak. She had power just like Minako except that it was from the power of Jupiter. She recalled what Rei, holding the power of Mars, had said before Minako came to this world.

'_The Princess of Venus will be coming soon … Even though THE incident makes Heero give up hope as he believe that history will repeat itself but I sense that this princess will be able to change our future. Let's hope for the best and trust her.'_

"You have finally came here, Princess of Venus … just as Rei had predicted." Minako's fork hung in mid-air as she glanced at Makoto.

"Predicted? You must be mistaken. I am just an original high school student … and even though I am, everything has happened really fast," Minako denied, shaking her head. Makoto took a pensive expression and folded her hands thoughtfully.

"Well, you can't escape from destiny,' the girl advised wisely and she looked at Minako with a regretful smile. 'It's the same for me." Makoto sighed as she remembered the first time she came here.

"What do you mean? Don't you belong here?" asked Minako.

"I _was_ from your world … It's been four years already …" Makoto realized wistfully.

Old memories flashed before her. Makoto looked at her when she came across a sad memory.

_**This princess will be able to change our future.**_

_But will she be able to save this world? _

………………………

"Four years!? But I thought this incident of the four missing girls was a recent one?" Minako thought, clearly startled.

She looked up and saw Makoto deep in her thoughts with an undisguised regretful expression.

"Is something wrong?"

Makoto blinked and broke away from her thoughts, shaking her head, smiling. She suddenly turned serious, which made Minako slightly wary. When Makoto reached for her hands, Minako blinked at her new friend as she stared into her eyes.

"Please promise to save this world no matter what had happened. We can't lose any more innocent people."

"I …"

Minako remembered her fear, and the taste of the evil's bloodlust. She especially remembered the screams of fear and pain from the innocent.

After thinking for a while, she replied.

"I will help this world … but please promise me something?" Makato looked greatly relieved and her eyes shone with…hope.

"If it is within my capabilities. What is it?"

Minako just smiled secretively.

…………………………

"No matter _what_, Heero, you have to accept her as the Princess. She holds the key to the future," said Quatre. The princes were sitting at their usual meeting place and discussing about Minako.

Heero did not reply as he continued to look stubbornly outside the window.

"Right now, our job is to protect Minako from the evil as I assume that they will come and attack her. We have to be sure that she is safe every where until her power is awaken." Trowa urged.

"We protect the weak onna the whole time? You must be kidding!" Wufei mumbled.

Duo was grinning. "I do not mind at all! Let me be her bodyguard!"

"It will be better if you teach me how to fight."

Everybody swerved around to see Minako standing at the door, smiling.

"I do not wish to stay here and doing nothing, looking on helplessly as innocent people are getting killed." Minako continued. " If it is true that I am the one who can save this world, I will fight with my strength… and release the power inside me."

Everyone was stunned into silence and Heero looked expressionlessly at Minako.

"Your training starts tomorrow." He declared, ignoring his fellow princes' strangled cry of protest.

…………………

"Which one do you think you can easily handle?" asked Duo as Quatre followed behind, showing her all the weapons they have which we so expansive it would take days just to finish

looking at all of them. There were guns, swords, whips, and many more that were too gruesome to put a name to, Trowa went to prepare the training while Wufei went back to his room, grumbling that he would not want to waste time on Minako. Heero, as usual, locked himself in his room.

"This is the first time I heard somebody willingly to learn how to fight."

Minako walked slowly, looking around. Suddenly, something shining caught her eyes. It was a long golden chain hidden neatly behind a big sword. She lifted it up, surprised that it was lighter than she thought.

"This chain can kill anyone in one slash even for those that are big. You chosen it well … Duo and I will be testing and training you on this while Trowa will teach you acrobatics. You sure this is all right?" asked Quatre, worriedly.

"Sure. I'm a fast leaner," assured Minako with a charming smile.

…………………

And she proved him right. In a short time, her skills improve a lot. She learned how to control the chain, when to use different amount of strength for different distances, how to use it, not just to destroy evil, but to wrap and pull people away from the danger. She also started to make friends with other people on the castle, Makoto, Rei and Ami. Sometimes they came and watched her training and Makoto would make delicious food after it. At the same time, Minako was also amused to sense a relationship that went deeper between Trowa and makoto, Quatre and Ami and even Wufei and Rei, even though they would ignite a quarrel between themselves when either one spotted the other.

The day finally came to test her skills as Monsters started to appear in front of the villagers. Screams of pain and fear were heard once more.

"Come and get me!" shouted Minako to one of the nearest monster once the rest was prepared.

The monster roared, charging at her but Minako dodged the attack easily and jumped behind it. She pulled out her chain and slashed the monster. It turned into dust.

"Thanks for the training, minna." Minako silently thanked them.

In a flash, all the monsters were gone.

* * *

I know the ending is fast as I am lazy to write more. Sorry to disappoint all the readers.

Anyway, HAPPY CHRISTMAS DAY!!!!

Plus review! REVIEW!


	5. Relationship

It had been so long since I continued writing Heero and Minako fanfic. Thus, I want to continue finish writing their story. If there are any fans of Heero/Mina out there, do write their story. There are not many of their fanfic.

Here's the chapter

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 5 – Relationship

Minako sighed as she walked towards her newfound small garden. The night breeze swept her hair gently from her shoulders, carrying her tired body to her destination. She pulled her thick shawl closer to her body. She could not sleep and her mind wondered to the past events. It had been weeks since she had started training. Quatre commented that she had improved a lot and she was proud of it. However, it did not settle her worry as there wasn't many monsters appearing lately especially the stronger type. It was only minor creatures who came to frighten the villagers.

"Has the evil become too scared to appear?" she randomly thought but shook it off her mind, thinking that it was rather ridiculous.

She walked towards the biggest tree and sat down, facing the castle wall. It wasn't a beautiful garden. There was only a small puddle of water in the pond and weeds found its way around the dead plants.

"It will be good if the evil would shut themselves forever," she voiced out.

Little did she know that there was someone else with her. Heero looked down from the highest thick tree branch. Once again, he felt an indescribable feeling when he saw her. He didn't know why he was attracted to her. Was it because of her care-freeness or was it because of her determination or was it because of this air of respected lady-ness she possessed. Her confident posture, her clear bright blue eyes, her small ruby lips…

He grunted, knowing where his thought would take him to. Maybe hanging around with Duo had some effect on him.

"Maybe I should take the free time in the evening to learn cooking from Makoto." Minako whispered.

"You should keep your thoughts to yourself."

Minako quickly turned and looked up, surprised to see him.

"Since when did you arrive?"

No response was replied.

"Well, come down then, it is weird talking to you when you're above me."

Heero jumped down, startling Minako, and landed firmly. He sat beside her. A long quiet silence until Minako suddenly giggled, surprising him.

"What's wrong now?" he thought.

"Are you always this serious wherever you go?" she asked.

He remained silence.

"Come on. It's good to lighten up once in a while. There isn't any danger now… I hope. Relax or you will become a grumpy old man."

When Minako still did not receive any response from him, she pouted and thought of ways to lighten up his mood. Out of a sudden, Minako moved, facing Heero and leaned towards him. Her eyes held a glint of mischievous. Heero wearily stared back at her.

"Well, perfect soldier, how about we have a race. Whoever loses will agree to take one request from the winner."

Heero looked away and grunted.

"It is a challenge. I know that you won't hold back any challenge or mission that is given to you."

"Fine."

Minako beamed and dropped her thick shawl. Luckily she had worn a long sleeves nightgown to shelter her from the cold wind. It was a good thing that she could still run fast even with the gown.

"Our starting line and ending line will be here. Basically just run around the castle. It is a huge castle so it won't be a short race… Okay… Ready… GO!"

Minako was the lead through the race while Heero was closely behind her. She smirked.

"I am going to win him. He can't beat the best athletic runner in the national tournament. This would be easy… What?!"

When she saw the view of the garden, Heero was running next to her and the worst thing was, he didn't seem to be breathing heavily.

"Is he making fun of me?" she fumed.

She used her full energy and sprinted towards the tree. However, Heero was faster than her and was in the lead.

"I've… lost," she thought sadly.

Lost in her thoughts, Minako tripped over herself. A warm body wrapped over her and both of them fell on the ground. Minako looked down and found her face VERY close to Heero. Both of them were lost in each other's eyes until Heero decided to break the gaze and turned away. Feeling embarrassed, Minako stood up and smoothed her gown. She went to pick up her shawl and whispered,

"I'm… going back… to my room… I'm feeling tired… so I will see you tomorrow."

"Wait." Heero called out when Minako was about to move.

"I… I am going to hold a ball to announce to the village about you as a princess of Venus."

Minako nodded and hastily rushed back to her room, leaving him behind. She did not slow down until she reached her room. She closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed.

"Heero… you are a strange person…"

…………………………

The ball had arrived and people who were wearing beautiful gowns entered from the entrance of the palace. Laughter and noises filled the hall, creating a lively atmosphere. The princes were standing together at one corner, waiting for Minako to come down. As usual, Quatre was having conversation with some of the villagers while Duo was flirting with the ladies. The rest of them leaned against the wall, Wufei was sulking, Trowa was slipping the wine and Heero was listlessly looking at the crowd.

Heero froze when he saw a familiar face at the far corner opposite of him. However, the image quickly disappeared.

"It… can't be…"

"Hey Heero! What are you staring at?" Duo questioned, looking at the direction where Heero was looking at.

"Hn…"

Heero stared at the floor, absorbed in his thought.

"_She_ shouldn't be here… she shouldn't be…"

"Minna, Minako is ready." Ami appeared before the princes, dressing in a simple elegant blue dress. Quatre smiled at her.

"Okay… I will make an announcement now."

He walked to the centre where the staircase leading to the second level was and signaled to the crowd.

"Thank you for coming to this party. The princes have been searching for a new hope to save our world and we are glad to say that we have found it. May I introduce, Minako, our princess of Venus."

A blur of orange appeared at the top of the staircase and everyone stared at the beauty in front of them. Her orange grown was simple and had a V-neck curve. Big ribbon was tied behind her back to show her small perfect waist. Her bight tangling earrings and single ruby diamond necklace was added to make the image more beautiful. Minako descended gracefully down the stairs with her eyes looking ahead, portraying the confidence that she possessed. Heero could not take his eyes off her.

"I've read before that the princess of Venus possesses beauty but I didn't know she would be _that_ beautiful." Duo said in awed.

While Minako was halfway down the stairs, the lights went off and a scream was heard from her.

"Minako!" Heero called out.

But as soon as he stepped forward, the lights were on again. Minako had disappeared.

"It wasn't my imagination… Relena!!"

In a flash, Heero went out of the palace followed by Duo, Wufei and Trowa. Quatre stayed behind to calm the villagers.

………………………

"Ouch!" cried Minako as she found herself thrown to the ground. She realized that she was at a deserted forest. The castle could be seen far north from her.

"Quite an attraction,_princess."_

Minako turned and faced a girl who was around the same age as her. Her cold eyes were staring meanly at her.

"Who… Who are you?"

"Relena. The one that controls the dark forces."

Minako's eyes widened and quickly took out her hidden weapon, a sharp knife. She had prepared it in case of emergency. It was impossible to hide her chain around her. Relena smirked at the pathetic weapon and threw a dark power ball at her. It hit her directly and her knife was thrown far from her. Her once beautiful gown was muddy and small amount of blood was stained on it.

"You are so weak. What do they see in you except that you hold the power of Venus."

Relena walked closer to Minako and bent down.

"I will not give Heero to you. You are not the only one that has the power of Venus. I will be the one to decide the future of this world," she whispered to her ears. She stepped back and circles of black dust surrounded her.

"I will see you soon, Minako."

When Heero and the rest found Minako, she was alone, confused and shocked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Initially I said that I would explain about Minako's sad memories when she was in England in chapter 1. But I am not going to talk about it as you know that it is something to do with Alan (anime vision). I just am going to focus on Heero's past which is going to be on the next chapter.

You can tell a big difference in my writing compared to the previous chapters. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
